An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to aerators or other similar earth-working machines, and more particularly, to an integrated jack stand for use in an aerator.
The most desirable location for tines in a large, self-propelled, drum-type aerator is between the rear drive wheels. However, this location typically limits the space available for drive mechanisms other than chain drives. The chain requires periodic lubrication, and some operators are advised to lubricate the chain daily or before each use. A conventional technique involves cycling the chain past a lubricator for a full revolution in order to lubricate the entire chain. Since the wheels are also chain driven, any attempt to perform this method causes the aerator to move away from the technician.
A less frequent service issue is tine replacement. Tines wear out over time and must be replaced. The tines are arranged around the entire diameter of the tine wheels. Since the tine drive is keyed to the wheel drive by the chain, when the tines turn, the wheels turn. To rotate the tine wheel would require the aerator to drive forward or backward from the technician attempting to swap out the tines.
One solution is to support the aerator on blocks to prevent travel on the drive wheels, thereby allowing access to the chain and/or the tines for the necessary procedures. This solution is inconvenient since blocks must be procured, available when and wherever needed, and can be lost. It is particularly difficult to keep the blocks with the aerator when out in the field. Another solution is to lubricate a short portion or section of the chain or remove/replace a small number of tines, then drive the aerator forward or rearward a short distance to address the next section. The procedure is repeated until service of the entire chain and/or all tines is completed. This solution is also not ideal since tools and equipment must be moved with the aerator at each iteration. Furthermore, when performing service indoors, such as in a garage or a shop, space to move the machine fore and aft may not be available. For lubrication especially, it can be difficult to ensure that all of the chain links have been properly serviced. The procedure is also more time consuming, which is worrisome in an industry having a short season. As a result, service is less likely to be performed on an optimal schedule since operators will not risk the required down time for their equipment.
Other conventional types of service for the aerator, such as addressing flat tires, replacing tires, or the like, can cause similar issues.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for allowing convenient service of tines and the associated chain drive mechanisms or other aspects of the aerator while minimizing the time period in which the aerator is out of service.